Project Armageddon
WARNING- THIS PAGE MAKES NO SENSE AS IT IS STILL BEING DEVELOPED, STAY TUNED FOR THE FINISHED VERSION. THIS IS ALSO NOT A JOKE CHARACTER, IT WAS MADE AS A JOKE BUT HAS TURNED INTO A REAL CHARACTER NOW. “Hi there! I’m Armageddon!” –Armageddon introducing himself in THE MOST ANNOYING WAY POSSIBLE Armageddon is a robot in the form of an anthropomorphic echidna who has an overly optimistic and unnaturally energetic personality. He was created by Vito the Echidna to be a lab assistant for him, but things didn’t go as he had planned. Concept and Creation SoupyJellyfish created Armageddon as a comic-relief character as they felt that the plot line of the old canon was getting overly serious. Eventually, the old canon was scrapped to create a less serious plot line, but Armageddon remained to be a little joke. The joke aspect has now been scrapped and he has got a backstory that makes sense. He is now just a character that is there to be annoying for other characters and plays no influential role. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Armageddon appears to wear shoes most of the time, but they are actually his feet and he can't change them. Armageddon can sometimes be seen wearing an assortment of hats to 'liven up the mood' of wherever he is at the time. These include party, fruit and top hats. Personality History Armageddon was designed to be a remake of Eon 64, a robot created by Devil the Echidna in his teenage years. Vito was 11 when he started work on him, and 12 when he was brought to life. Creation Early Stages As soon as he got the opportunity, Vito started working on Armageddon and he made blistering progress. He created a Blank (a robotic, white shell based off of an anthropomorphic species which DNA is inserted into) and inserted the DNA of Devil, who was willing to contribute. But, because a Blank doesn’t have a brain like a normal being, Vito had to design very complicated Chips, which included the Motor Chip, Thought Chip, Speech Chip and Personality Chip. Tragedy struck when the Personality Chip (originally designed to have an altered personality of Vito) got a bug. Vito managed to stop the bug from damaging it too much, but he was unable to recode or even see what personality was left on the Chip. When the time came for him to be brought to life, Vito calculated that it required an immense amount of energy which was nearly impossible to obtain. E the Echidna, Vito’s friend who had electrokinesis, volunteered for the position of being the power source despite Vito’s warnings of possible damage to the body. Devil was not present for the powering-up. Being Brought to Life What happened next is still a little hazy for Vito and E, but they can vaguely remember E grabbing Armageddon with both hands and starting to apply power to it. Vito was telling E to stop giving Armageddon power, but something stopped E from letting go. There was a large explosion, and Armageddon was brought to life. Somehow, E managed to entirely burn away Devil’s DNA from Armageddon to leave a fully robotic, yet still functioning, AI. The explosion also made E’s electrokinesis more powerful and unstable than before, while lowering his psychic powers to balance it out. Vito didn’t get any residual effects from the explosion except for a broken arm. Soon After Being Brought to Life Afterwards, Vito allowed his brother Leif the Echidna to study his personality, since the Personality Chip was corrupted earlier in development. What the bug managed to do astounded Vito, Devil and Leif. It entirely reversed the programming of the Chip and made Armageddon’s personality strongly resemble that of Orango the Echidna. Over the following weeks and months, Vito tried to train Armageddon into changing its personality through experience, but failed miserably. Armageddon’s Personality Chip was too damaged to correct, and he only continued to act more and more like Orango. Relationships Affiliates Powers/Abilities Metal Powers Armageddon has some metal powers, including the ability to generate and manipulate steel and titanium. He can't, however, manipulate existing sources and only some from his own creation. He can also touch certain object and turn them into either steel or titanium. Pixel Powers Strangely, he can also turn buildings and objects into pixelated forms. This can also be used to change a person into a video game sprite version. The sprite can then be a part of a flat surface, almost as if they are in their own platform game. Weaknesses Emotions Because he knows he's a robot, but can still feel emotions, they sometimes overload him. He can't deal with big situations or loss very well, and gets overemotional very easily. He contemplates whether he's really an AI, or if everything he does is controlled by his chip system. Pictures Quotes * "Wait! I've got an idea! Let's get some ice-cream!"- Armageddon when the team is trying to make plan. Trivia * Because of his advanced Speech Chip, Armageddon speaks with contractions and can properly use slang terms. * He usually speaks in exclamation marks, with the only exceptions being when he is sad or asking a question. * His eyes sometimes glitch, causing them to turn the same shade of grey as his body. This can be seen as his equivalent of blinking. * The reason why Vito hasn't just destroyed or turned off Armageddon is he can't. Somewhere in his programming that Vito didn't apply (possibly caused by the bug), Armageddon gained the ability to override his sleep and self-destruct modes. The only way for Armageddon to die is from critical damage. Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Good Category:Work In Progress